The Tigger King (musical)
TheBeckster1000's musical-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Rafiki - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Mufasa - Bagheera (The Jungle Book/The Jungle Book 2) *Sarabi - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Zazu - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Mouse as Himself *Scar - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Young Simba - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Sarafina - Shere Khan's Grandmom (Jungle Cubs) *Young Nala - Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda: Secret of the Furious Five) *Shenzi - Mahra the Baboon (Jungle Cubs) *Banzai - Stan Woozle (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Ed - Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *The Wildbeests as Themselves *Timon - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) (I know Gopher is rude) *Pumbaa - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Adult Simba - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Adult Nala - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Alligator eating Timon - Shere Kahn (The Jungle Book/The Jungle Book 2) curtian call *Mufasa - Bagheera (The Jungle Book/The Jungle Book 2) *Young Simba - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Young Nala - Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda: Secret of the Furious Five) *Sarabi - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Zazu - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rafiki - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Scar - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Shenzi - Mahra the Baboon (Jungle Cubs) *Banzai - Stan Woozle (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Ed - Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Timon - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Pumbaa - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Adult Nala - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Adult Simba - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) parts *The Tigger King part 1 - “The Circle of Life” *The Tigger King part 2 - Prince John and Bagheera's Conversation/"Grassland's Chants" *The Tigger King part 3 - Shere Khan’s First Day *The Tigger King part 4 - Shere Kahn's Pouncing Lesson *The Tigger King part 5 - Prince John and Shere Khan’s Conversation/"The Lioness' Hunt" *The Tigger King part 6 - “I Just Can’t Wait to Be King” *The Tigger King part 7 - "Chow Down" *The Tigger King part 8 - Kings of the Past/“Be Prepared” *The Tigger King part 9 - Bagheera & Rabbit/"Bagheera's Death" *The Tigger King part 10 - Friar Tuck Chants *The Tigger King part 11 - Meet Gopher and Eeyore *The Tigger King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/“Hakuna Matata” (Act 1 final) *The Tigger King part 13 - "One by One/The Madness of Prince John/Shadowland" *The Tigger King part 14 - Gopher Swam Away/"Endless Night"/He's Alive? *The Tigger King part 15 - Tigress Chased Eeyore/The Reunion *The Tigger King part 16 - “Can You Feel the Love Tonight?” *The Tigger King part 17 - Tigger and Tigress' Argument/Tigger Meets Friar Tuck ("He Lives in You") *The Tigger King part 19 - "The Charlotsen" *The Tigger King part 19 - Tigger Confronts Prince John/Tigger Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Tigger King part 20 - Tigger vs. Prince John/This is Our story (Act 2 Final) *The Tigger King Curtian Call Deleted Scene *TTK Deleted Scene - "The Morning Report" (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs